


Wanderer's Lullaby

by Writingforemmy



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Random Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingforemmy/pseuds/Writingforemmy
Summary: Elliot adores his wife.





	Wanderer's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Adrisaurus' original work, wanderer's lullaby. 
> 
> I haven't written in a while, so I'd really appreciate some criticism/constructive criticism! Hope this isn't dissappointing.

‘You are the dawn of a new day that's waking’  


Elliot never considered himself abnormally lucky, but when he woke up everyday, next to his wife, he thanked his lucky gods. He was always poetic; words came to him easily, flowed perfectly onto paper. But when it came to her, he lost all words. In the morning light, she looked absolutely angelic. The sun shone gently through the windows, as it was the crack of dawn, and once again Elliot thanked his luck that he (somehow) rose earlier than her some days. In his eyes, she was his everything, and he came to realize that he meant it more and more as the days went on. Her gentle kisses, her melodic laugh, the way she lit up when she saw him- it made his heart swell.  
Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, he allowed himself the peaceful moment to admire what the world had gifted him.

 

‘A masterpiece still in the making’  


Somehow, the dirt and grime never dimmed her beauty, even on the worst of days. When Elliot enjoyed the warmth of the sun as he read, he’d always sneak peeks at her as she worked on their little piece of paradise. How she managed to make the farm bloom more, day after day was beyond him. Elliot had seen the mess the farm was before she’d arrived; He wouldn’t have believed that such a dump could be turned into a place he would one day call home.  
She truly gave him everything he held dear.  
The petals on the trees swayed gently in the warm summer breeze, and Elliot took a deep breath, not once taking an eye off of her. She was trudging through the field of crops towards him. When she made it, an absolutely breathtaking smile on her face, he chuckled.  
“You look lovely as always, my dear,” He murmured, standing up to plant a kiss on her cheek, “Can I be of any assistance?”  
She took his hand with a giggle, and pulled him off towards the crops. 

 

‘The blue in an ocean of grey’  


Elliot still remembers their first kiss. It seemed so long ago, but just like every moment with her, he holds the memory close to his heart. He remembers how dull the ocean looked compared to her. She seemed to shine brighter than any star in the evenings sky that night, and he couldn’t stop himself.  
Her lips were soft, and the way he trembled when he pulled away made blood flow straight to his cheeks.  
“I’m so happy,” she’d whispered, and in that moment, Elliot vowed to himself that if he was given the chance, he would spend every remaining day in his life dedicating himself to her happiness. 

 

‘You are right where you need to be’  


Elliot couldn’t remember a moment he’d felt more at home. In her home- their home. He couldn’t help but feel he was meant to be there. He was meant to be hers. When he’d lived alone, Elliot never thought he’d find somebody. In fact- he didn’t think he’d even fall for someone so completely. Loving her changed everything. He fit into her arms as she fit into his, and he believed he was made as only a half; She made him whole. There was nowhere else that Elliot belonged. 

‘Poised to inspire and to succeed’  


She had been the piece that Pelican town was missing; the very thing they all needed. She was an adventurer, bringing back Elliot gifts from the mines. Emeralds, she had said, reminded her of his eyes. She was a fighter, battling monsters- whether they be corporate or the stuff from stories. She was a farmer, reaping bountiful harvests each season with her green hands and dirt packed fingernails. She was resourceful, bringing back things from the forest Elliot wouldn’t have even thought to find there. He remembered when she had brought back flowers and carefully weaved them into his hair.  
Most of all, she was a hero. Somehow, miraculously, she had fixed the community center. She brought it back and strengthened everybody’s relationships even more.  
She’d saved Pelican town.  
She’d saved him. 

‘You'll look back and you'll realize one day’  


Elliot knew that no matter how many years passed, he’d always love her.  
“I love you, my dear.”


End file.
